Tokyo Pop!
by xX-UltraEMo-Xx
Summary: Aina Mitarashi, age 14 and juniorhigh graduate, is forced to move away from her hometown in the U.S., to a home of technology, Tokyo, Japan! How'll Aina cope now that she has to face a whole new enviroment, and a few things that are way out of her league?
1. CHapter 1: Hello, I'm Lucifer

**Hey everyone!**

**Just came up with this while I was listening to Misery Business by Paramore (Mega Para-Fan! Para-whore here!) ****and had alot of things that I wanted to do and write for this story!**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, this is only rated for language, so sorry, this story won't have any porno! **

**Sorry for you guys who are horny and want to read some lemons that encourages you jackasses to jack yourselves off! ****Ha ha, just kiddin, but seriously, if your looking for some porno or lemons to squash, go somewhere else cause there won't be any here, b****ut there will be some fresh limes, that will go deep, but not deep enough to be a lemon! (Like a hott make out or somethin...)**

**That's why ofcourse this is rated T**

**But anyways, hope you guys will like this first chapter and please review, but no flames! **

**This story no likey flames!**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Aina Mitarashi, age 14, junior high graduate, is forced to move away from her home in the U.S.A, to the city of technology, Japan!**

**While in Japan, Aina will have to face new challenges such as, Cross Academy, the hott guys in Cross Academy, crazy fan girls that are after the hot guys that are in Cross Academy- all that high school drama, the Night and Day Class, and understanding what it means to fear the prefects! Will Aina's new life in Japan get in the way of her dream to becoming Japan's next big thing?! Or will it just break her down piece by piece? And what's the deal with all these secrets?! ****Read and Review- Hang in there Aina!!**

**Rated T for language, some scenes, and hardcore rockin music! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, but I do own a few comic books (A.K.A Manga) :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Hello I'm Lucifer**

* * *

**Caruthians Middle School:**

**6 period: English **

* * *

"And that's why kids should have **SAFE SEX** and they should stay away from **DRUGS**!!" said** (or rather yelled) **Aina, a girl with medium length black hair and pink highlights and red eyes. Who proudly had a peace sign in the air with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, but why are you telling us this when your still doing it..." said a rude person that was located somewhere in the back.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?! I** DARE **YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" yelled Aina, now getting ready to throw a blackboard eraser at the rude person. **(Yeah that'll teach em' --)**

"Now, Miss Mitarashi, we do not use that type of language in _my_ classroom, **understand**?" said Ms. Turner, quickly grabbing the eraser from the girls hand. "Especially since it's gonna be your last day here."

"Yes teacher." said Aina, who then started to walk sulkily over to her desk.

"Yeah Aina stop trying to act like one of those Japanese gangsters." said Joshua, a guy with brown hair who was sitting in his desk rather 'homely'.

"Shutup Joshua, who the hell asked for **your **opinion?!" hissed Aina trying not to pay any attention to Joshua.

"Oh come on **Ai**, why do you have to be _so mean_?" said Joshua with a cocky smirk on his face while pretending to look hurt." You know that kind of stuff makes you get wrinkles. Buut I think you already have a few of those."

Aina continued to ignore Joshua, but had had enough of his remarks and developed a vein mark popping out the side of her skull in anger and looked at Joshua like she was the Devil herself.

"Look you piece of retarded shit! Today's my fucking **last **day here, and the only thing I ask from you dip shits is to just cut me some fucking slack! Is **that **_too_ _much_ to damn **ask **for?!" said Aina **(Or rather yelled, again "sigh")** who gained a few surprised glances.

Still having that same that look he had from before, Joshua soon smirked at Aina and then chuckled lightly.

"Geez Ai, I bet people would cut you some slack if you'd quite biting their heads off."said Joshua now turning to face the person who was now standing up next to read their biography about, whatever...

"Well,** maybe**I would if you'd just stop being a total dick." said Aina now narrowing her eyes at Joshua. "And** don't**call me Ai."

"Well, that **might **happen, but,with that cute feisty attitude of yours that beats mine by a mile and always manage to make my heart stop in the run, that **might **not ever happen. "

Aina then stopped glaring at Joshua and started to blush, she was about to say something back, especially for that totally cheesy comment, but wasn't able to because the bell had rang and everyone in the classroom started to leave.

"Well, see ya** Lucy**." said Joshua as he winked at Aina and started to get his things and left the classroom.

Still speechless for any words, Aina then snapped out of her trance when she realized that he just referred to her as Lucifer. "That bitch"

Soon someone began to tug on her shirt, which was her friend Karisa Lafaye, a blond -blue highlight headed girl with aqua blue eyes. She was Aina's age but a little bit shorter and was the complete opposite of Aina but was not at all shy but not all that spunky, and had some common sense. "Hey, Ai, I saw you and Joshua talking. Did he piss you off, again?" said Karisa who had already gotten her things together and was leaning over Aina's desk.

"I dunno Kari, I try not to pain **any **_attention _to that dick banger." said Aina as she got her things.

Little did she know, a few of Joshua's fan girls had been watching Aina's and Joshua's little scene, and boy, were they not happy about it.

* * *

**(Aina's P.O.V)**

* * *

Everyone in this god for saken place has _issues_.

The have so many issues that it makes me want to **claw **my_ **eyes **_out!

Yeah, I don't know where I'm going with this but I'm just saying, we're all human, we get pissed off easily and we make mistakes and we're _not_ perfect. Yet we try to be!

It's sad really.

If you look at me, you can definitely see that I'm not perfect, and boy, do I **make** mistakes.

Mistakes like getting an** F** on a test **(Well technically that's not a mistake, I just never study. Hey, I dare you guys to _try_ to sue me, I'm only a kid, like you people never study!)**, and getting pissed off when I found out that me and my family have to move all the way to Japan, yeah that got me super pissed!

Oh yeah, I should tell you guys how that happened shouldn't I?

Well it all started out like this...

* * *

_"Congratulations! Miss Mitarashi! It's a girl!" said a nurse._

_"Oh I'm so happy! Can I hold her?" said a woman who just seemed to have given birth. _

* * *

**OK, that's not how it happened! But yeah, that sorta did happen, sorta... ok let me try this again... It all started like... this...**

* * *

_"Aina dear, your father and I would like to tell you and Anko something important, so can both of you come down here for a minute?" called out my mom, who was in the living room with my dad._

_"Huh, what is it?" I said as I entered the living room along with Anko who had a Popsicle stick in her mouth._

_"Well you'll have to guess first." said my mom as she had a big grin on her face._

_"Um, I'm adopted?" said Anko hopefully as she lied down on the couch and continued to suck on her Popsicle stick._

_"Hah, very funny Anko, but no." said my dad sternly. _

_"Damn."_

_"Am I adopted?" I said panicking._

_"No Aina." _

_"You guys had sex or something? That's probably something to get **real **happy about." said Anko looking over at our parents, who were blushing bright red. "Wow, I was only kidding, so you **actually** knocked mom up, dad?"_

_"NOW ANKO! THAT'S NOT-"_

_"You gave mom AIDS?!" I screeched as I had my hands over my mouth._

_"OH MY GOD! NO AINA!" said my dad as he looked like his head was about to explode. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT AIDS ARE?!"_

_"Don't listen to your sister, Aina, you know the shit she spits out will only confuse you." said my mom as she glared over at Anko, who acted as if she didn't do anything._

_"And the shit you spit out mom, is probably stuff from dads pe-" but before Anko could finish her sentence, my dad had slammed the popsicle way down her mouth, making her gag. _

_"Damnit Anko, there are innocent ears in the room!" said Dad, motioning to my direction._

_"Um, Dad, I actually know all the basic forms of fornication, so it's not like I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said as I watched my parents go still._

_"Where did we go wrong?" said my dad as he had his head down._

_"Oi, well before all that unnecessary nonsense occurred, Aina, Anko, your father and I would like to tell you both something important." said my mom who had now been holding my dads shoulders._

_"Ok, what is it?" _

_"Well, how can I put this in a way that makes it go straight to the point?" said my mom with a clueless look on her face._

_"Jeez, just tell us already!" me and Anko said, impatiently._

_"Well, guess what?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"We're moving to Tokyo!"_

_"WHAT?!"_"And that's how it all happened! Any questions?"

* * *

"Um, yeah, Aina. Who the hell are you talking to?" said Karisa who was looking at me like I went nuts.

"Um, I,uh, I'm...uh...talking to...um, uh...you! Yeah!" I said putting a hand behind my head. (NONE OF YOU SAY A WORD! PFFT,Like you can, HA!)

"Oh, ok, well, when are you guys gonna go?" said Karisa looking down at the floor as we started walking over to our lockers.

"I dunno, the parental units said that we will migrate over to Japan in about a week, maybe less if we're lucky."

"Wow, a week huh, that sounds so far away, but it still has a depressing vibe to it." said Karisa putting in her code to her locker and then turned around to look at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go Ai."

"Aw, I know Kari, I'm gonna miss you too." I said as I started to hug Karisa as she jetted out a tear.

"But, what if we don't ever see eachother again?" said Karisa as she buried her head into my chest."

"Well, I know we won't be seeing each other for a while, but that doesn't mean we'll stop being friends." I said as I hugged Karisa, I was beginning to cry a little too. "Our friendship won't stop just because I'm leaving to some crappy town in Japan."

"But, Aina I-"

"Wow, who knew you two would actually fuck each other in public." said a voice I knew all too well and hated just as much.

"And who knew that you actually accomplished your goal of fucking every guy in this school," I said as I turned around to the girl of my nightmares.

"Alexis."

* * *

**Yeah, I decided to end this now because, **

**1. My mom's leaving for work and she has to turn off the computer.**

**2. I think this chapter is long enough and I think it's about time that I end it.**

**3. I wanna keep you guys wondering, so REVIEW!!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Tell me what you guys think so I'll update the next chapter!**

**I don't ask for much so please review, it'd mean so much to me if you do!**

**- Thanks!**

**-Mikocho**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, I'm Lucifer pt2

****

Hey peeps!

**Well this chapter didn't turn out exactly as I had hoped, but on the bright side at least I updated!**

**I wanted to finish this in one day but other stuff came up!**

**Another thing, I'm thinkin' about updating on certain days, but that would mean I'd have to have a due date for everything. And I don't really do due dates. But I'm gonna give it a shot!**

**So for now I'm gonna try to update probably every Saturday or Sunday and see how that'll work for me!**

**So keep watch for updates on those certain days!**

**Oh, and thanks you guys who read and reviewed my story!**

**I'm so happy XD!**

**Well here's the second chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it! :3**

* * *

**Rated T for language, some scenes, and hardcore rockin music! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, but I do own a few comic books (A.K.A Manga) :3**

* * *

**Previously on chapter 1**

* * *

_"Aina dear, your father and I would like to tell you and Anko something important, w__e're moving to Tokyo!"_

_"I don't want you to go Ai."_

_"Wow, who knew you two would actually fuck each other in public."_

_"Alexis."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Hello, I'm Lucifer Pt. 2**

* * *

**(Aina's P.O.V)**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what we have here girls. Two lesbians about to do it in public, now _that's_ a classic!" said a girl named Alexis Dale, who was **the biggest** _slut _in the school.

Oh jeez, don't get me _started_ on Alexis. That** vile** anorexic demon from **hell**. How she _always_ got on my _last_ nerve.There were _so many _words to describe this, this completely dimwitted **beast**. But the perfect term right now would probably be a harlot, no, a **skank,** a complete **whore!**

But, there were a **few**_ positive_ things about Alexis. She was a total Barbie doll, in other words, she was pretty.

Pretty **_easy_** for a guy to get some. Ha ha!

But seriously, she was really pretty, and she would be prettier if she didn't have to act like a total bitch. She had _long_ flowing well kept brown hair that reached her buttocks, or so it seemed, pretty light blue aqua eyes, and_ flawless_ rich creamy white skin, and I guess if I was gay I would say she had a killer bod, but I'm not, so, yeah...

Anyways...

Yeah, she was pretty alright, but that bitch was such a...bitch! A skank too! And her outfit said it all. I don't want to go into details **(I don't really feel like doing that, so just go with your imagination!)**, but it was WAY too tight if you guys wanted to know. And she had on a lot of jewelry, I mean if you named it, she probably had it on. Silver bangles, big hoop earrings, flashy rings, etc, etc.

Yeah, she was the perfect bait for a guy to get a good bang out of. Her and her little drones were like a full packed stripper party.

"What do_ you_ want, Alexis?" I said as I let go of Karisa and glared hard at Alexis. "Can't you see that I'm _talking_ to someone here, I don't have **time** to kick that fat ass of yours right now, so** beat it**."

"Oh, what's_ this_? She's trying to be _tough_ now? Jeez, what does Joshua _see_ in a** freak** like you?" said Alexis as she looked at me in disgust.

"Well, excuse me **Lexy**," I said as I copied the same look that Alexis had on her face and leaned into a nearby water fountain. "But I guess what Joshua sees in me is** class.** I mean look at you. You_ always_ talk trash, **(Says the girl who has a_ very_ fowl mouth)**and your practically **begging **to get slammed till your eyes pop out and your neck breaks." I said as I glared hard at Alexis, who was now fuming at my comment but quickly regained her cool.

"OH, _class _huh?" said Alexis with a cocky smirk and crossed her arms. "Heh, speak for yourself! If you ask me you _are _trash! You **_and_ **your little friend both are a piece of wasted garbage! And who are you kidding? You don't have class! I doubt that you have any class at all! Other wise _if _you did then you would have a chance with Joshua. Which I don't see will be happening any time soon." To this Alexis and her little clique started to snicker.

"Wow Alexis, that one really hurt." I said sarcastically as I held onto the edge of the water fountain, not particularly looking at Alexis but at something else, or rather someone else in particular 'I better hold down my end of the bargain' I thought, my eyes still on the approaching person. " But you know what? I'd hate to admit it, but, you're probably right."

"Oh, am I now?" said Alexis, who looked kinda surprised at my sudden judgment.

"Yeah I'm like practically in a total mental breakdown from realization, and your definitely right about _one_ thing, I don't have_ any_ kind of chances with Josh, since I'm moving and this is my last day and all." 'And also because Joshua's a complete dick, so that narrowed his chance with me to zilch. Anyways.' I though with sigh.

"Oh and you're kinda right on another thing, two points for you, I don't have_ any_ kind of class in me whatsoever, and not that I don't _wanna _have any, but if I did that, that would mean I would have to be a** bitch**. And being a **bitch** doesn't really flow right with me. But _you_, yeah I think you're playing that role just fine if you ask me." I said now leaning away from the fountain, watching Alexis reaction to that one. 'Wow, I didn't even try that time...' I thought with a smirk plastered on my face.

But, if you _knew_ Alexis like _I _did, _any _cheesy lame comment that's directed at her could be bad.

Alexis, who now had a 'I wanna curse you out so bad that I won't care who's listening to me' look, was about to say something until I beat her to it.

"Well, since I'm talking to a very vulgar person and this little is brawl of ours is as weak as pie crust, I believe that this conversation is now over. So, if you don't mind Lexy, me and Karisa will be taking our leave now. Let's go Kari." I said smiling at Karisa and now walking away from a fuming Alexis.

"Oh, OK! Um, wait up!"said Karisa, who was just listening to her Ipod this entire time while watching me and Alexis brawl **(Probably because she has some sense not to start stuff with anyone)**, and was now trying to catch up to me.

"HOLD ON RIGHT THERE MITARASHI!!" yelled an enraged Alexis.

"Yes Lexy? Did you come up with something intelligent to say? What the hell do you want now?" I said with an uncaring look on my face.

"LOOK YOU LITTLE BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE FUN OF ME YOU FUGLY LITTLE FAT WHORE!! I SWEAR YOU-"

"Ms. Dale! Young women such as yourself should not use that type of language in my school." said Mrs. Jane Hopkins, the school's principal, who now held a very shocked and surprised Alexis by the ear.

'Oh, right on time Mrs.H.' I thought with a happy grin.

"MRS. HOPKINS!" shrieked Alexis's clique in complete and total shock and then as quick as possible, the demon apprentices scurried away from the scene like the pathetic little mice they really were.

"Mrs. Hopkins! It's _not _what it looks like I **swear**!" said Alexis looking up at Mrs. Hopkins in sheer shock. She looked like as if she had seen a ghost.

"Well from where_ I _was standing it seemed like you were giving Ms. Mitarashi **quite **a lot of trouble. But if that's not how it happened then you can explain it to me in my office." said Mrs. Hopkins still pulling Alexis by the ear.

"WHAT?! B-but I didn't do anything! It was...it was all that M-Mitarashi's fault! You should blame _her _not **me**!" stammered Alexis, trying not to yelp at the sting in her ear from Mrs. Hopkins pulling it.

"Mrs. Hopkins, **I do not know **what she is talking about." I said putting on an innocent face, but it was hard to because the situation right now was pretty funny. " I was only cleaning out my locker and then all of a sudden Alexis came over to me and started cursing me out, which I do believe you saw that."

"Well Aina if that's what indeed happen, then as the principals job, I will make sure that Alexis will be severely punished for her _rude_ behavior. I do hope you have a very nice last day of school here." said Mrs. Hopkins with a smile that probably only a grandma could maybe make.

"I'll do that Mrs. H." I said nodding my head at Mrs. Hopkins and giving her a reassuring thumbs up.

"WHAT?! MRS.HOPKINS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S LYING?! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU BELIEVE WHAT THIS COMPLETE FAKE IS SAYING?!" screamed Alexis as she was being dragged away by Mrs. Hopkins. Yeah, she was that anorexic to be dragged away.

"Have fun doing parole Alexis! I'll be rooting for you all the way!" I called out waving at Alexis and giving her a_ very_ special thumbs up. Which didn't really have to do with my thumb.

" OW! I swear Mitarashi- OW!- You better be lucky -OW!- that I won't be seeing your -OW! OW!- face here ever again you fucking tramp-OUCH!-!! Otherwise you'd be in Hell right now!" said Alexis, still getting one hell of an ear pull by Mrs. Hopkins. **(That must hurt like hell!)**

"Oh just shuttup and make sure you don't drop the soap!" I said with a fox grin still waving my last goodbyes to Alexis and then just stood there with a blank look and trying go into the depths of my empty mind to think about something but, of course, came up with nothing.

"Well that was refreshingly quick wasn't it?" I said sarcastically to no one in particular. Well there was no one in the hallway but me, Karisa, and a few other students who were either waiting for their parents because they don't live nearby enough to walk like I do, or now used to do, or were just hanging out, either way, I really didn't give a damn.

"No, that was weak, stupid, it didn't make sense , and it was utterly pointless." said Karisa with an uncaring look on her face. Yeah, she's says that because she wasn't even paying attention to the entire fight, typical.

"Oh, come on now, where's your fighting spirit Karisa?" I said putting an arm around Karisa. "And besides, you weren't even paying attention to the entire fight! How can you say it's pointless if you don't know what happened?" I added looking at Karisa in disbelief.

"Well, first, my 'fighting spirit' went up your ass a long time ago," said Karisa sighing heavily before continuing, "and second, why should I watch your daily brawls when I already know that their all pointless?" Well that one didn't really feel like a complete stinger, but it still hurts coming from Karisa for some reason. Huh. My best friend sucks at bad mouthing but she can still pack up quite a punch. Oh the damn irony... if there is any...

"AW, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN KARI?!" I cried out shaking Karisa.

* * *

666

* * *

"Jeez, today was kinda stressful. I'm almost kinda glad that I'm starting a new life." I said to myself as I tiredly stepped inside my house. Wait what am I saying? I don't wanna move no matter how much of dump my family lives in. Jeez, I am so fucked up. I don't even wanna think these things right now...

"Hey you guys, I'm home!" I called out from the door to, whoever. I stepped into the doorway not paying attention to where I was going. Big mistake. Because as soon as I stepped into the main hallway, my face collided with a big huge object blocking the damn hallway entrance. A box? What the hell?!

"Hey! Who the hell was stupid enough to put this box here in front of my face?!" I yelled out to whoever was on the other side.

"Oh sorry miss, we gotta load this box onto the truck, are you hurt?" said some guy, or at least it sounded like it. I backed up away from the surface of the box and saw that two men were carrying the huge box through the doorway but were stopped because of me.

" Ok, but who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house, well use-to-be house?!" I said to the guys in orange...uniforms? Soon a few seconds later a million thoughts came rushing through me. Who the hell are they?! They couldn't be...burglars?

...Could they?

OH GOOD LORD!!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??"

* * *

**HA HA! CLIFFY!**

**Well there's the second chapter for ya!**

**It wasn't as good as the first but I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Who do you guys think those people are?? HMMM??**

**Well I'll see you guys next Saturday maybe? ****Who knows? Maybe Sunday? Nah, I'll probably see you guys next Saturday!**

**HOPED YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BYE!!:3**


	3. Chapter 3:Ready,Steady,I DON'T WANNA GO!

**Rated T for language, some scenes, and hardcore rockin music! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters nor do I own Paramore (Like I ever would -sighs-), but I do own a few comic books (A.K.A Manga) :3 AND a few Paramore albums XD!!**

* * *

**Previously on chapter 2**

* * *

_Alexis, she was really pretty, and she would be prettier if she didn't have to act like a total bitch._

_"But I guess what Joshua sees in me is** class.**I mean look at you. Your practically **begging **to get slammed."_

_"Heh, speak for yourself! If you ask me you are trash! You **and **your little friend both are a piece of wasted garbage!"_

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE FUN OF ME YOU FUGLY LITTLE FAT WHORE!! I SWEAR YOU-"_

_"Hey! Who the hell was stupid enough to put this box here in front of my face?!"_

_"Oh sorry miss, we gotta load this box onto the truck."_

_OH GOOD LORD!!_

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**Ready, Steady, I DON'T WANNA GO!**

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! AINA HERE!

OK, well, I better explain this before I hyperventilate myself! **(Although I don't think that could be possible)**

OK...so, basically there are **two** guys in my living room, wearing orange uniforms and are carrying crap out of _my _living room. That's right. I said that it was **my living room**! Or, well _used to be_! Anyways, getting off the subject there...**orange uniforms **! They were wearing **ORANGE UNIFORMS**!! Have you ever seen someone that you hired wear an** orange uniform**? Well, maybe you have... BUT, personally** I** never really saw jobs that gave out orange uniforms except if they're from** JAIL**!! So do you know what that means?! THEY'RE PROBABLY FROM** PRISON**!! And their in **my house** trying to _steal_ **my shit**!!

**OMG**!! This _can't_ be happening to me! Who the hell were they?! I don't know what to do in a situation like this! I mean HOLY SHIT!! I'M ONLY FREAKIN' 15! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT DO IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?! OH GOOD LORD!!

**I'M HYPERVENTILATING!!**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?? ARE YOU GUYS SOME KIND OF BURGLARS OR SOMETHING?! WELL YOU GUYS BETTER WATCH OUT CUZ' I GOT SOME PEPPER SPRAY ON ME AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, THEN I'M NOT AFRAID TO KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!!" I yelled very panicked because I was bluffing like a mad man that made _extreme _risks. Take that Terminator! **(LUV THAT MOVIE! XD)**

"Whoa! Easy little lady! We're just trying to get the box in the truck for you guys!" said the other guy in uniform. **JAIL** uniform probably! Wait, did I hear that right?

" 'You guys' what do you mean? Do you mean 'you guys' as in my family? AND I AIN'T LITTLE! AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled although I got a little less uneasy about this whole situation. Oi, I get confused WAY too easily...

"What is all that commotion? It sounds like as if your trying to get through some kind of** rhino stampede**! Is it _that_ hard to carry a box? Do you guys need some help?" said a very familiar voice that I was actually happy to hear.

"Well that's probably a very good way to put it Ms. Mitarashi. And no, we don't need help with the boxes, but we do might need some help with this _certain_ _situation_." said one of the guys in orange uniforms looking at me like I was some kind of mutant ticking bomb. Well, yeah, that's probably the best word to describe me at this moment. Right now I feel like I'm probably gonna blow up any second if **someone**doesn't tell me what the hell is going on! Wait, now that I think about it, how the hell can a bomb be a mutant? Hmm, I'll look into that later...

OH! Hey, you know what? I'm gonna say that they're** jail uniforms**! So let let me rephrase that, 'said one of the guys in **JAIL uniforms**! No wait, better yet. I'm gonna call them terrorists! Cuz' their faces bring me terror, and they have wrists!

Yeah, that's all I could come up with so far... But take _that _readers! **Bwa, Ha, _HA_**!!

"Mom? Is that you?! Did you get raped?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?! You guys better not have hurt her!" I said bitterly trying to get to my mom. But the escaped terrorists were still blocking the hallway! Damn criminal thieving terrorists!

"Aina is that you? Why are you yelling?" said my mom still on the other side of the box.

"Ooh, so this is your youngest daughter?" said terrorist #1 looking at me in awe. Which totally creeped me out! **(I don't really feel like describing them so I'll just give them names... and it sounds pretty catchy.)** I'm onto you terrorist #1! No, I'm gonna call you a pedophile! You ugly rapist!

"She's_ pretty _loud if you ask me..." said terrorist #2. Well, your one to talk. You got a huge zit on your forehead, so you can kiss my ass, you dipshit. Hey, I should probably voice that one.

"Well, at least I don't have **Mt. Everest** on my** face**!" I said sticking my tongue at terrorist #2. Seriously, ever heard of Proactive? Use it!

"Now Aina, **stop harassing **the movers and let them get on with their job." said my mom, who still wasn't helping my nerves calm down because I couldn't see her what with this freakin' HUGE box in my face! How am I supposed to know if she's safe or not?! Wait... did she say movers??

"Movers? What are you talking about??" I said looking extremely confused. I can tell this ones gonna take _a lot_ of explaining...

* * *

666

* * *

"Ooh, I get it now." I said nodding my head in understanding. "So they're _not_ wanted criminal terrorists that think that our stuff is nice and they don't to steal our stuff?"

"No, Aina." said my mom in disbelief. "What in the world made you think that? I swear you come up with the most weirdest things. And you're making such a fuss over a couple of harmless movers."

Oh, **I **think the weirdest things? Well, yo, memo to the Elmo,** you're **the one who's bringing home the weirdest shit! For example, these so called 'movers' right now, look like freakin' terrorists who_ do not_ seem harmless! Well one of them looks like a terrorist, the other looks like a damn pedophile! Either way, they **both **scream Jeepers Creepers to me! And hey! Don't you insult my intelligence woman! Wait, I should probably voice that one too...

"Hey, don't you insult _my _intelligence woman!" I said glaring at my mom. Dude, did she not see what they were wearing? I mean come on! They were wearing **ORANGE UNIFORMS **DAMMIT! **(There sure are a lot of orange uniforms goin' around...)** I bet **anyone** would think that they just got out from** JAIL**! Well, either they escaped and wanted to continue their horrible ways, or they're doing parole... which reminds me, I wonder how Alexis is doing... heh heh...

"Mom, come on, they were wearing ORANGE UNIFORMS! **(More orange uniforms...)** They looked like they came from** prison**! How could I _not_ think that?" I said looking the other way. Well, now that I think about it, I am kinda getting all worked up over nothing... Maybe I should take a chill pill... NO! I will NOT GIVE IN!!

"Well, first, don't call me woman, I am your mother **(That sounded like a line from Star Wars)**. Second, I doubt _anyone _would think that people in orange uniforms are _always_ from jail and would _always _go and steal stuff as soon as they escape." said my mom who was still looking at me in disbelief. "Now then, aside from this pretty confusing topic. How was your last day in school?" said my mom, completely changing the subject.

" Well you _always _have to be careful!" I said not realizing what my mom just asked me. "Oh yeah! School! Dude! Today was so tiresome! I just wanna curl up somewhere and die!" I replied closing my eyes and beginning to fall onto the couch, but instead of feeling the couch, all I felt was the hardness of the hardwood floor. Where the hell was my couch? Yes you heard me right. Wait I should probably voice that one too. I really need to speak my thoughts out more often.

"OW! DOOSH? WHAT THE FLIP??" I said rubbing my now tender tush. "Hey, where the hell is my couch?"

Oh yeah...

Movers must have moved the couch...

Wait... what the doosh?

Why are they here again? Oh doosh, I gotta pay attention...

"Dear, we just talked about this." my mom said flatly while packing up a few things inside some random box.

"Yeah, but why were they here again? The movers I mean." I asked looking kinda clueless.

"My goodness Aina have you not been paying attention to a word I said?" said my mom looking a little shocked.

"Nope, not a word!" I admitted proudly. I never really did listen to what my mom had to say, upsetting isn't it? No not really, unless your a complete_ goody goody_.

"Oh jeez. Fine then, but you better listen to me this time." my mom said sighing in frustration.

"My ears are wide and alert Mother Nature..."

* * *

666

* * *

"Ooh, so that's why they're here?" I asked, sitting on the hardwood floor. Since there were no more comfortable chairs to sit in because they had already either been packed up into boxes or were just placed into the moving vans. I didn't really give a damn right now...

"But wait a minute," I said, "I thought we were gonna move in a few days." I said having many feelings kinda crashing down on me. Confusion being the main one.

"Well, that's what we thought too dear." said my mom letting out another sigh wondering what my reaction would be. "But the company that hired your father had insisted on him being in Japan within a week. So we will all depart for Japan tonight. The movers that are helping us are already getting the furniture out of the house. They've already took out all the furniture in the living room, the kitchen, and most of the bedrooms. The only place they need to pack up is yours and Anko's room, and a few of the-"

"What?! Mom! You let those terrorists in** my room**?! How could you?!" I cried out.

"Aina, for the last time. They're not **terrorists**, they're **_movers._** And they're just doing their** job**." said my mom as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Mom! How can you be so mean to me!" I said tears on the brink of escaping from my eyes. Oh my gosh! I just realized something! My mom's a flippin' terrorist!!

"Aina, please, there's no need to make such a fuss." said my mom with a sigh before going blank. " And how am I being mean?"

"I hate you mom!" I yelled running upstairs and into my room leaving my mom alone to continue packing up the last of the few remaining items she had left to pack.

"My god, that child is filled with so much drama that I don't know what had just happened."

* * *

666

* * *

"HEY YOU DOOSHBAGS!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!!" I yelled barging into my own room only to find that no one was in there. "Wha??" I said dumbfounded. "I thought mom said that those pests were gonna take everything out, but everything looks the same..."

"Wow, that sure was one hell of a twist...I thought I was actually gonna kick someones ass today! Man, why does karma have to be such a bitch?" I said to myself scratching my head in frustration while scanning my room for anything out of place. Wait, something_ was _missing!

"WHERE'S MY GUITAR?! WHO TOOK MY DAMN GUITAR?!" I yelled grabbing my hair and looking frantically around the room for my beloved guitar, Iron Maiden.

Iron Maiden is my first and ever favorite guitar and she's super precious to me! It was like she was built for me!

I don't wanna brag about Iron Maiden right now what with the situation I'm in right now. But I'll do it while I'm looking for her. She was my first guitar, but she was always in tip-top shape, well in my opinion she was. I made sure that she was always tuned so I didn't really need to tune her often. Her body was colored midnight black with two silver stars colored onto the electronics and at the left end of her body and her nut was stainless steal, which was why I called her Iron Maiden. **(I don't know much about guitars, so I had to look up most of the info on Wikipedia, so if I'm not getting my info right then someone please tell me cuz' I wouldn't want to offend you guitarists out there!)**

I've had Iron Maiden for about five years and she still looks like she's in pretty good shape. It was as if no one has ever touched her besides me.

But now, I can't find her! And if I find out that someones been tampering with Iron Maiden, they'll be in one_ hell_ of a fight if I don't get her back!!

And soon, my search for my beloved maiden had begun!

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

I was still searching for Iron Maiden everywhere and I failed to notice someone entering my room.

"IRON MAIDEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I cried out as loud as I could.

"Hey! What the_ hell_is with all that yelling?!" yelled my older sister Anko who looked a little cranky as she leaned on my bedroom door rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Anko this is **terrible**!" I said panicking at the sudden intrusion and my missing Iron Maiden. "Someones taken...IRON MAIDEN!" I squealed as I turned around and saw Anko holding Iron Maiden in her case. Oh thank God! I thought I was going to have to shoot someone!

"Oh thank goodness you're safe Iron Maiden! I've been searching all over for you!!" I cried squeezing Iron Maiden through her case, which was also black and had a silver star at the bottom of the case. Oh, and for the record, I am fully aware that I talk to my guitar, so don't think I'm some nut job! You jerks!!

"Yeah, I can see you've been looking everywhere." Anko slurred still a bit angry as she looked at my now wrecked room in slight astonishment. "But, that's no reason to yell like some damn coyote! You sounded like Dad when he was on steroids!"

"Jeez Anko, sorry for waking that fat ass of yours up. Wait, why the hell were you sleeping anyways? It's the middle of the freakin' day!" I said curiously looking at Anko before glaring at Anko. "And don't you compare me to Super Dad you bitch!"

"HEY! I'm not your bitch! I'm your _sister_! Get it right JACKASS!!" said Anko hissing at me like some stray tomcat. Dude, I could've _**sworn**_ I saw some fangs when she did that! **(HMM, makes you wonder for a while doesn't it??)**

"EWW!! Did I say you _were_ my bitch! NO! I said you_ are _a bitch! **YOU **NEED TO GET IT STRAIGHT!! NOT ME!!" I yelled glaring daggers at Anko before pointing at Anko's butt. "AND YOUR THE ONE WHO HAS THE JACKED-ASS!"

"Well," said Anko, calming down a bit and smirking a little before it was her turn to point at my butt, "at less I _have_ an ass."

My blood had boiled up so high when Anko had said that last remark that I could picture her on her death bed and that her cause of death wouldn't have been by me. It would've been by AIDS! HAHAHA!! That sleezy, no good-...okay...I must remain calm...and talk like a _normal_ human being...

"Ok, I'll pretend that you didn't say that." I said my face still burning with pure anger. "But I only have one question. What the hell were you doing with Iron Maiden?"

Anko still didn't move her position on the door the entire time and was now looking at me with a blank stare.

"Well I was busy using your guitar and got real tired." said Anko with a shrug. "And don't worry about Iron Maiden, I didn't do shit to her or anything. I only used it because I had a new song in mind. I wanted to use Midnight Bloom but I had already packed him up along with my other crap. So, seeing as Iron Maiden wasn't packed with your stuff, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"**Wouldn't mind**?!" I said glaring at my sister who was sitting down with some notebook and writing down something, but I didn't really care to notice because I was_ super _mad at her. The devil now seeming to possess me. You touch my guitar without a reason, you're dead! " ANKO! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU TOOK IRON MAIDEN WITHOUT ASKING ME!! **OFCOURSE** I WOULD MIND!!" I yelled at her with my loudest voice, my hands really wanting to ring her neck right now.

Anko had a guitar too, and it's name was Midnight Bloom and it was the brother of my Iron maiden. Instead of the body being a solid color, Bloom's body color was pure silver mixed with dark blue making it resemble the night sky a little if it had a full moon. There were also three yellow asterisk stars on the body as well. One big star on the bottom left, on the electronics, and one on the top left. Bloom's nut was also made out of stainless steal.

I do have to admit it, Anko did have an awesome guitar. But the nerve of her! She had a guitar! She could've used it dammit!

"Anko, you better had have a reason for this! This is **so not cool**! Taking my guitar _without asking_ me! I would **_never _**expect this from you! Well, maybe I would, but still!" I yelled at the same time scolding Anko like our parents would. Loud, harsh, and fierce.

"Look, you know I wouldn't have taken it without a real good reason." said Anko with a blank face and picking her ear with her pinkie." And besides, it was for a good cause." she continued as she held up the notebook from before with a song that seemed to be written from it.

I stopped my rampage for a moment and looked at the notebook then back at Anko and sighed frustratingly before taking the notebook from her hands. I read the contents carefully and gasped. It was a song that I had written earlier a few days ago describing the way I had felt about us all moving and my past experiences, but there were instrumental parts added too, like guitar solos and stuff like that.

"Whoa Anko, you actually came up with the instrumental parts and everything." I said in awe, my anger quickly disappearing as I looked at Anko's clever chord notes that seemed pretty easy to play. Oh yeah when it comes to music, I could forgive and forget. "Wait, how the hell did you get_ **my **_notebook?" I said looking up at Anko suspiciously realizing that this was my notebook.

"Uh, never mind that, just try to play it and tell me how it sounds. We don't have a band right now, so it'll be in acoustic form, for now." said Anko pointing at some parts where a band was suppose to play. "And I don't think there'll be a problem with your voice matching up with the tempo, or anything like that, since you're the one who wrote the lyrics. Just play the notes first and when you get the hang of it, try singing it."

"Um okay, I'll try." I said as Anko handed me Iron Maiden. I soon tried to play the hand written notes. I was messing up _quite_ a few times, but soon, I quickly got the hang of it as I strummed each and every note that was written in the notebook. I smiled as I got the flow of the rhythm and started humming and singing the beat to the tempo but at the same time I was still keeping my eyes at where I was strumming the keys. When I got to the end of the song I breathed out the last note and sighed happily setting down Iron Maiden on my bed.

"Wow kiddo, that turned out better than I thought." said Anko smiling as she ruffled my hair playfully."Now that you've gotten the beat down, how about you sing it?"

"Thanks, but I think it would be better if we had a band to play it with us." I said looking at the notebook but nothing in particular.

"Hm, maybe we could form a band when we get to Japan. Those Japan kids are pretty skilled when it comes to certain kinds of things, so I got a good feeling that we'll be able to find a few people that are hardcore material." said Anko lying down on my bed while grabbing the notebook from my hands and reading over the lyrics.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." I said lying down on the bed with Anko and looking up at the ceiling. "But I don't really like the idea of leaving this place."

"Why?" said Anko looking away from the notebook and over to me, giving me a questioning look. "This place is total rat hole. If you ask me, I'm pretty glad that we're moving cuz' I think America's a real dump."

"Well, I know you're right about that." I said rolling my eyes while looking the opposite way from Anko. "But I can't just hate this place completely. I mean, we grew up here. And you're just saying that because you were born in Japan."

"Yeah, and I'm beginning to wonder why I ever left." said Anko sighing.

"I know! Because of me right?" I said looking at Anko hopefully.

"Pfft! Yeah right!" laughed Anko as she gave me a noogie. "Hell no! You wish!"

"Ow! Quit that! Anko you're such a bitch!" I cried trying to escape the evil noogies. Damn all those noogies to hell!!

"Yeah I know, what else is new?" said Anko grinning as she kept giving me a noogie.

* * *

**Night Time**

**7:00 p.m**

**At the Airport**

* * *

"Well I think that's about all our luggage." said my dad as he did a mental count of all our stuff besides the furniture that was already on the plane. I just noticed something. My dad was a middle aged man, but he looked pretty hott for his age...

...Ew, did I just say that my_** dad **_was **hott**? I am_ so_ having a hangover right now... and I'm only a minor!

"Oh darlings! I'm going to miss you_ so _much!" said the big chested woman that nearly squashed me and Anko, Ms. Fiona Lafaye, A.K.A, Kairsa's mom. I swear, that old hag was_ so_ dramatic! And she could never stay on the same damn subject...

"Oh, you and Karisa always had so much fun together playing! And **I _always_** had fun watching you dance in your ballet classes… that's the **only time** you both were graceful, did you ever know that? When I did what I did...ahem… with that other woman, I didn't think it would take you so far away from me, and if I could, I would never have cheated, I really want you to know that. I love both you and you're sister so much, I remember-"

"Yes, yes, Ms. Lafaye, we are all going to miss you. Very, _very_ much." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. And dude, seriously, what the hell was this bitch talking about? " But can you please let us go now?_Your fake boobies are killing all the oxygen_." Anko snickered as I whispered the last part but I still think Ms. Lafaye had heard us because she dropped us and huffed away from us pretty agitated and talked to my mom, leaving only me, Karisa, and Anko- well just me and Karisa, cuz' Anko just left to go help my dad with our remaining luggage. She's always more active at night to do stuff. Like a vampire...

"It's gonna be a total hell without you." said Karisa snapping me out of my thoughts.I turned to look at her and saw her looking down at the floor then up at me with a very sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, I _know, _Kari. I'm gonna miss you so much you don't even know how much." I said tearing up as I hugged Karisa tightly. "I love you so much Kari, and not the gay way though."

"Love you too Ai, but do we **_all _**have to get all mushy in an airport…" Karisa said wiping a tear from her eye as she hugged me back tightly.

While this was going Mom had been saying a similar goodbye to Ms. Lafaye and when Karisa turned around to look at them she saw them in a tight embrace crying. They've always been pretty good friends. Mom and Ms. Lafaye.

"Yup," I said as I laughed at the mushy gushy scene. Karisa laughed a little as well before going all serious again."Ai, you really are lucky. But I wonder whose gonna help you get_ and_ keep a boyfriend,_ or_ do your hair _or _just hang out with you."

"Oh, stop worrying! No one's **ever** going to replace you! You know that Kari." I said playfully as I wrapped an arm around Kari's shoulder.

" Yeah, I guess so. But, you're off to **Japan, **where you're gonna meet_** lots **_of cute **boys**… which will be_ extremely_ easy in those micro mini skirts they call, uniforms," I couldn't help but smile when I saw Karisa become even paler at the mention of having to wear a skirt to school everyday.

"Anyways what I'm trying to say is, I'm going to miss you as much as you miss me. I love you so much.** Not** in the gay though. It would_ never_ work out." said Karisa sticking her tongue out playfully

"Aww! But you said you lub me! That's sooo sweeeet!" I said in a baby voice. "I'm going to miss you too! And even though we won't be as close anymore, there won't be _anyone else_ that I'd rather rock hard with than with _my_bestie!"

"Aww, do we hug now?" asked an excited Karisa.

"Yeah but don't fall in love with me or something idiot." I said trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Boarding the plane!**

**(Finally!)**

* * *

'Damn. So, this is it isn't it?' I thought as me and my family were all about to board the plane. I began walking up the stairs to the plane that would take us from Memphis, Tennessee, to the providence Tokyo, Japan. I sighed sadly. This will be the last time I'll ever see my home again... the place where I was born. The place where I_ did _actually belonged to. No matter how much of an outcast I was to everyone, I still belonged here. Even if it was a piece of shit.

I sighed. "Well, I guess there'll be no more public schools for me, huh?" My dad chuckled knowing that I was trying to lighten the mood that was so grim. "That's right Aina" he ruffled my hair. "Thank God that we all have language dictionaries or we'd be screwed ." My dad said giving me an all knowing smirk.

"Quite worrying Ai, everything will be fine." said Anko patting my back before she, along with the rest of the Mitarashi family, began walking into the 'portal' to their new life. You know, if you ask me, I think this whole thing is a complete bitch.

"Yeah, I guess this is it." I said taking one last glimpse of my old life. "Goodbye America." I said as a lone tear began sliding down my now flushed cheeks as I gave America one last solute and turned around to see the 'entrance' of my new life, my expression turning into complete and bitter utter rage.

"Hello, Hell."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'M BACK! And with more fury than ever!**

**Florida was such a blast! And I sorta wanted to take a little time off to start thinking about the plot for this story that's why it took me a while to update! I almost got most of it down! And I came up with another story in the process and I'm sure you guys will like it! But I won't post it until I'm done with this one so you guys won't know what it's about! (I didn't even say that much about it!)**

**Well there's there the third chapter for ya! This chapter went by pretty slow! But now Aina's going to Japan! I'm so happy! But she's not very happy now is she?? Hmm. NOPE! But oh well! She'll like Japan eventually! For MANY reasons! I'm still wondering myself who she'll be paired with though... Well, we'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show won't we? XD**

**Ps.**

**What about Anko?? I've given hints about her... anyone want to take a whack at it and guess something?? I'm all ears! If that's even possible!**

**Well MIKOCHO OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tokyo Drift

**Mikocho: Hi Everyone! It seems that we have a special guest today! Please introduce yourself!**

**Matsuri Hino: HEY EVERYONE! XD (Makes a peace sign in the air)**

**Mikocho: Ms. Hino here is a very busy woman! But she actually made the time to come here because she's so awesome XD!! Everyone, please make her feel welcomed!**

**Matsuri Hino: Of course I feel welcomed Mikocho! (Smiles brightly) XD**

**Mikocho: OMG! Ms. Hino, YOU'RE SO COOL!! I just wanna say that I love your work! (Hugs Ms. Hino very tightly) **

**Matsuri Hino: Yes, yes. I know, and I would like _you, _Mikocho, to be apart of Vampire Knight! **

**Mikocho: (Gasps!) REALLY?! OH SHIT! I MEAN, IT WOULD BE AN HONOR!! (Gets on stage) I'd soo like to thank my mother who has given a long but enjoyable birth to me cuz' without her, this awesome moment would definitely never had happened!! THANKS MOM!! ToT (Dude, this so feels like a total dream!)**

* * *

**Aina: (Looks down at Mikocho, whose fast asleep and is dreaming) - . - Hey, Kari, do you think she's dead??**

**Karisa: Do you want me to poke her?? (Gets a stick) o.o**

**Aina: (Grins evilly while holding a taiser) No...Let's shock her! XD**

**Karisa: (Gasps) Aina! O.O**

**Aina: What? (Blinks)**

**Karisa: I want one. **

**Aina: Oh yeah! Sure! (Gets a box full of taisers and gives one to Karisa)**

**Karisa and Aina: (Both grin evilly) Let the shocking begin...**

**Karisa: In the mean time, please enjoy chapter 4! XD**

* * *

**Rated T for language, some scenes, and hardcore rockin music!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters nor do I own Paramore (Like I ever would -sighs-), but I do own a few comic books (A.K.A Manga) :3 AND a few Paramore albums XD!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Tokyo Drift**

* * *

"OK, I _really _hate to admit it, Japan makes America look like recycled bird shit." I regretfully said as I hatefully awed the... -sigh- ... beautiful, and **_very _**bright looking city, Tokyo, Japan. Well, at least it looked pretty decent from the "Tokyo Airport" window that me and Anko were looking through.

"See, I told you! I just knew you would like it!" said Anko grinning sheepishly as she had her arm around my shoulders. Oh, someone seems to be pretty happy about this! Her attitude right now is totally screaming D.U.I! Aha, I knew it! She's totally wasted!

"Hey, I didn't say that I liked it! I just said that it made America look like dip shit!" I said rather stubbornly as I took her arm gently off of me. I still had a bad case of goosebumps from that horrible encounter with those movers, even though it was just a complete misunderstanding, still, I didn't want anybody touching me right now.

Dude seriously! That incident almost made me wet my pants! Especially that guy who I thought was a pedophile. OMG! And I still think he is! And he also needs to go and kill himself if he actually did molest an innocent child. He and that other terrorist both need to go and jump a bridge!Sexist bastards!

If I see you guys again, I am_ so _gonna make sure that your going to hell! You freakin' douchehbags! I hope you guys get raped in jail! I so wanna watch you drop the soap! I'll have cameras on and rolling** all**that gay rough monkey sex that will be goin' on in those prison showers! So you better watch out! And you too! You other guy with that huge zit in the middle of your forehead where the whole world can see all your zit glory! Guess what I'm gonna do?After I graduate I'm gonna be your dermatologist and recommend some acne products for you cuz' if you don't wipe Mt. Everest out from the face of the earth, face of the earth meaning your fat zitty inhabited face, your gonna be in a rude awakening with some mean little names that are gonna be right in your face! Some being Pimple Butt, Acne Bubble, and Aqua Man! Ha ha!

Yeah I don't know where I got Aqua man from, but it sounds really fun to say right now! Oh and many,** many** more!

And guess who's gonna be saying all those nasty little names? Me, of course! Oh I'll kick your ass so hard your gonna even make the onions cry! You little bitch! Ha! Who's the little bitch now, huh?** ME**! Well, but you are too now aren't you? You ugly psychotic bitch! I hope they dig those "things" straight into your ass cuz' that's where it hurts!

"No, you didn't say dip shit, you said bird shit." said Anko, trying to correct my speech and pointing out the obvious. "But I think bird shit is pretty original too. If you look into it you _might_ find something interesting, you pervert."

"Ok, that's gross. And who gives a shit what I said." I said shrugging as I continued to look through the window. "The point is, Japan makes America look like **shit**, okay? Got it? Now stuff the shit end of this subject up your ass." I retorted, getting a little irritated. I don't know why, but I was in a pretty foul mood. Maybe I'm on my period? Nah, I'm too skinny to be having periods, or that's what Anko says. But can skinny people still have periods? Hmmm... I never really had a period before so... well that's still a hmmm.

Anyways, getting a_ little_ personal there...

"What ever you say. But I know you'll 'hate' Japan as much as you 'hated' America." said Anko with a hint of sarcasm as she joined me in window watching. "And did you know that "shit" might be your favorite word?"

"Like I said! Who gives a shit?! And, yes I will. And was that supposed to cheer me up? That really sucked." I said looking away from the window. I have to give my parents some credit though. I don't know what convinced them to move here in Japan, but the place does look beautiful right now. Well from my point of view from this airport window it did.

I could tell that there were a lot of buildings in the area that were probably pretty busy right now. The ones that were occupied with busy Asian people all looked like someones face that had a whole bunch if nasty white heads all over their face. Yeah. All those white lights were begging to be popped or be treated by some kind of ointment that probably wouldn't work. Alright I know what I just thought there wasn't really pleasant but that's what this place reminded me of right now. A white zit. And just thinking about that made me calm my senses down a little and even made me laugh a little.

"Well, it depends on what your definition of being cheered up is." replied Anko happily as she got up from the loveseat we were sitting in. It was still nighttime, well it was going to be morning pretty soon, and this is the time when Anko was at her peak of being all A.D.H.D and D.U.I, she was always bitchy in the daytime but was always hyper at night. It makes me think that she's nocturnal sometimes. Or bipolar...either one fits her just fine I guess.

"Well I don't think you'd want to hear my definition of being cheered up. It'd make you have super nightmares that'll make you piss your pants so badly and give you serious AIDs that even Michael Jackson won't even take a bang out of you **(Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Michael, I know that line sounded retarded, but I just had to put that one in! XD)**." I said sarcastically as I turned away from the window to lean against the loveseat cushion.

Wow, there sure were a lot of Asian midgets here. No offense to Asians. But, it's weird...most Asians are so short yet they're older then they look. And even though most Asians are like short and really thin, they still think they can kick your ass even though they really can't, well some can if they take that martial arts stuff, or if it comes naturally to them. I bet when I go to my new school and cuss some girl out she'll might turn out to be my teacher or something and she might try to punish me but she can't cuz' she's too short to hit me. Ha! That would be so awesome!

"Wow, look at all these midgets." I said whistling at all those miniature midgets. Well they weren't _that_ short, but they were still pretty damn short.

"Aina, you dumb ass, you should know it's rude to call people things in public!" said Anko with a scolding look on her face. "Well, it's rude to call people shit still!"

"Hey, it's not like these little midgets can understand me. And, I'm_ not_dumb, douche bag!" I said glaring at Anko.**(I recently learned that I spelled douche wrong, so I guess I should say sorry?? No, I'm not gonna say I'm sorry cuz' no one told me! But that would mean I'd be flammed then wouldn't it?? Never mind then...Ok then, I'm sorry! Basically cuz' this story doesn't likey flames! Ah...I'm such a douche bag XD!)**

"Then stop saying shit about people! And who says douche bag, **douche bag**?" replied Anko looking at me still with scolding look on her face.

"Hey, you just said!-" I was about to retort something back but was cut off when my parents had called us both to get our luggage. Damn parental units...always ruining the fun!

"Aina, Anko!" called my dad holding both mine and Anko's bags."Come over here and help me and your mother get our things!"

"Yes Dad!" called back me and Anko in perfect unison as we both went over to our parents to get our stuff. Anko decided to help Mom since she looked like she was pregnant and was giving some hard labor on a new born baby. Yeah! Go mom! Kick that babies ass out!

"Well," said my mom as she and Anko settled down the last of our luggage and wiping a few sweat beads off her forehead, "nothing like slashing prices on ridiculously cute purses!"

"Um, these aren't purses. They're luggage bags that are**_ ridiculously heavy_**." grunted Anko as she tried to set down the last luggage bag and began to sniff it a little. "What the hell is in these things, rotten meat? It smells weird too."

"No, Anko. It's my makeup and perfume set." said my mom as she rubbed her face in a dreamy state . "A woman such as your adoring, lovable and caring mother_, has_ to have a perfect complexion you know."

"Not when they have wrinkles they don't." Ouch! That one looked like it hit a a few nerves there! Way to go Anko... I watched in slight amusement and shock as I saw Mom go from all dreamy, calm and collected looking, to a vengeful and wrathed state. Rule number uno for Anko, **NEVER **CRITICIZE A WOMAN'S APPEARANCE!

"**You smartass little bitch**." said my mom as she continued to look like she was going to go full Hulk on Anko. Dude! She looked like some demon from hell as she got even more mad! "**You better sleep with one eye open!"** But instead, she just grabbed her stuff and headed out toward the exit to call a cab. Wow, that sure did involve some type of violence.

"What the hell did I do?" said Anko looking completely clueless and looked at us for some answers. My dad and I just stood there and shook our heads in disbelief.

* * *

**Touring Japan!**

* * *

"Oh my god! It's like this place always gets cleaned by a huge bottle of Windex!" I said dumbfounded as we all looked at the passing buildings as we drove in the cab. The stunning view of Japan quickly took my breath away. It was so shiny! And sparkly! And colorfully too! Yeah! It was all Furi Kuri! Whatever that is!

All the different colors and combinations of things, simple buildings like clothing stores, hotels or shopping malls, bakery shops, and even alley ways, which were only lit by a single colored light bulb, they all were interesting and had to have some kind of color to it. It was **amazing**! It's making me all tingly with happy gas! Ew, that sounded wrong! Totally moving on!

But anways it was totally...what's the word I'm looking for? Damn I can't think right now and I don't usually _think_ much...

Let's see, it was,totally _bright_?... Well yeah it was, but, no, it's too_ small _of an adjective to describe the scenery that I'm seeing right now. Ha! I'm using English stuff! Are you proud of me Ms. Jenkins? How do ya like me now you cranky bitch?!

Ok, the right word...The right word...indescribable for words? No, I think there is a word, it's just not coming to me right now. Dammit! I should have paid attention in English class! Never mind Ms. Jenkins, I think you'll stay seeing me as a total disappointment...Hell, I doubt your ever gonna see me again! But you'll still be a cranky bitch.

Let's see...I know! Gorgeous! But that word couldn't _possibly _best describe all this... But, that's the best I could come up with so far because the place was getting in the way of my thinking! Well, like I said I don't usually think, but, looking at all the bright buildings was making it a big distraction to concentrate or think. But yeah I think that word sums it up just perfectly for right now. It was seriously, absolutely** gorgeous.** Well, to a foreigner like me it was. I don't know how all these Japanese people live with all this...beauty. It's scary. I can tell it's gonna take quite a while to get used to.

"Wow! Lookie lookie at all the pretty thingies they got here Mommy!!" I said, acting sorta like a stupid damn five year old as I stared at all the passing buildings through the taxi window. Well... so much for acting or thinking like a smart person...Dude...I mean, I'm fifteen, turning sixteen, and I just called my mom 'Mommy'. Jeez. I think I must be wasted right now...Yep, so much for thinking I could be smart for a change...It must be the booze, and I didn't even have any...

"Dammit Aina, for the last time!" yelled Anko as she balled up a fist and glared at me and at the same time earning some looks from the driver, my mom, and my dad. "I've been hearing you talk like that for fifteen minutes straight! And I swear, if I have to put up with that crap for even another damn second, I'll kick your ass!!"

"Now Anko, no need to be so harsh." scolded my dad sternly as he looked at Anko with an even sterner look.

"No, it's OK. It's my fault for acting like a total retard, I'm sorry, yeah, yeah,yeah." I apologized casually as I went back to sight seeing, desperately trying to contain the five year old demon that was trying to get out again. I know where you live little five year old spirit and I know I can easily kick you out! You retard that's doing some type of weed!

I know it's weird for a teenager like me to be acting like this. But OMG I can't help it!! The entire place was so **cool**!! I'm not a real fan for landscape or anything like that, but I know cool when I _think _I see it! And I think I've_ never_ seen anything like it before!

Like I said, there were lights and a whole bunch of people **everywhere**! It was like the entire friggin' place was an entire friggin' nightclub or something!! It kinda reminded me of a crayon box. Or a** really **huge DDR game set that can fit a bunch of people...Or Skittles...Yeah... if you** want** the rainbow, you can **taste** the rainbow...Dammit! I want some Skittles now!

But the only problem!

I can't understand a_ single _damn word here!! It's like everything's in gibberish! Well, I think it is gibberish, y'know, I never really knew what gibberish was...Yeah that's how dense I am...Moving on...But maybe I should use the word gibberish...Hmm...

"Hey, how the hell are we gonna survive in this town full of people who speak gibberish? I doubt that we'll have to use those dictionaries forever." Yep, you herd me right. I used the word gibberish. Oh, yeah baby! I get me some brownie points! Whatever they are...but they sound pretty good. Yay...Yummy for the tummy! Forget the Skittles! Brownies sound real good right now.** Yeah**! Bring on the brownies!

"You know, your father and I have been thinking about that for quite a while since we got here..."said my mom, although she was still acting as clueless as ever as she was looking at some brochure that I have no idea where she got it from. "And we came up with up with a rather fittingly_ obvious_ solution to that."

"Well, what is it?" I asked curiously as to what in the world could my parents come up with next that could make my life a living hell hole than it already was.

"Yeah, just spit it out already." said Anko as she tried to lean further into her seat in the back of the cab. Yeah, Anko was right, they need to hurry it up, cuz this scene here feels like Deja vu for some strange reason.

"Well what do you call a place where you don't know things and you have to go to that sort of place to learn the things that you need to know." said my dad as he turned around and smiled as he said some kind of strange riddle.

"What the hell is this dad? A riddle? Do I have to actually buy a vowel? Cuz' I got no cash on me right now. And if it is a riddle, it's already making my brain hurt." I groaned out as I clutched my head in pain as my tiny little brain tried it's very little best to solve this simple, though yet complicating question. This stuff can_** really**_ work my little mind...

"They're sending us to school, dumbass." said Anko as she answered the question with little effort.

"That's very good Anko, but it's not just any school." said my mom as she handed me and Anko the brochure that she was reading earlier. As me and Anko were both reading the small brochure, our eyes widened in shock and surprise as soon as our eyes settled on one particular little phrase.

"YOUR SENDING US TO A BOARDING SCHOOL?!" yelled both Anko and I quite loudly that it sorta caused the cab driver to almost jump from his seat a little from the noise. I bet that we're his worse and loudest customers so far today. I hope he's not a terrorist... I've been seeing a lot of them lately... Ok, I need to quite it with this terrorist thing, it's gettin' a little old...and weird, like a weird homo...

"Well, like I said, it's not just any school." said my mom as she grabbed the brochure from our hands and opened up the brochure completely to point at a picture of the school that I think Anko and me will soon be attending. "Cross Academy is a very prestigious school that gives out a very fine education to those who are willing to accept the gift of knowledge."

Well I know that knowledge is important, but** bullshit** to knowledge right now! There is no way in hell that I'm going to a damn boarding school! It's like, throwing me into a prison cell! Who do they think they are?! Well, my caring bitchy parents I know that much but I mean, come on! This is like my first day here! Dude! I **just **got here and my welcome greeting is sending me off to some crappy** boarding school**? Oh my gosh, you know what? They can so kiss my ass cuz' I am so gonna find a way to escape the total hell hole I'm being forced to go to.

"Mom, I know for a fact that me and Aina wouldn't mind you and Dad sending us to a private school, since there is mostly pirvate schools in Japan, " said Anko as she looked at my mom, still a hint of shock evident in her eyes. "but why a private _boarding_ school? And isn't it a_ little_ **early** to be sending us to school when we just got here?"

"Well, Anko, it's actually pretty simple." said my dad as he was still looking back at the back passengers seat. "The place where we now live is much too far away from any private school in the area. For example, if we were really able to enroll you two into the closest private school, it would still be too far to walk and your mother and I don't really approve of you both to ride any of the subways or buses for reasons that you both don't _really _need to know right now. And to answer your other question, we felt that you guys would want to explore Japan without your caring parents to watch your every move. We both think that your old enough to be released from your chains and go out in the public."

"Well, I guess that makes sense then if you say it like that." sighed Anko heavily as she calmed down a little by stretching out her tired muscles."So when do we go to this, Cross Academy?"

"Anko! How can you be so calm about this?" I asked, still a little shock that Anko isn't giving that much of a fight. And trust me, she was the type of person to give in a good fight.

"Aina, you heard Mom and Dad. There's no other choice, we have to go along with this, just_ try_ to be **cooperative**." replied Anko sighing, trying to persuade me to go with this entire thing. Heh, speak for yourself! You don't put on a good enough fight dammit! But in a way you are right -sigh-, so I guess I have no choice then. I have to remain calm about this too then, damn it all!

"Fine, but this place better not turn out to be some rehab institute or some place that tries to make you turn into some preppy bitch." I said, shuddering at the image of me being all girly girl. _**Never **_in my life would I_** ever **_think of changing my Tom-Boy ways!

Ew! I can't even picture myself wearing a stupid skirt, uniform skirts being no exception,designer clothes, all that girly shit, especially the color pink, instead of some pants, vest T-shirts or just some cool T-shirts, and hoodies, and saying things like,

_"OH MY GOSH! I broke a nail."_

or,

_"OH NO! My hair's all messed up! Can't you see a hair is completely out of place?!"_

or even_, _

_"Hey, do you think my thighs look too fat?" _

_O_h, and **definitely** **never** _, _

_"OH MY FUCKIN' GOSH! This random dude is like, totally hott!"__._Jeez, I'd rather go completely emo or get myself into a coma before I do all that crap. That's why I ditched the pink on my highlights and changed it to something more of my favorite color, red, I can't **stand** the color pink anymore! Yuck, how can girls live like that? With all the nails and the hair, I mean, come on! Seriously!

"Don't worry Aina, I have a pretty good feeling that this school won't be like your old school or anything like what you have said." said my dad with a reassuring smile.

"Yes dear, we may not see each other for quite a while, but I'm sure we'll keep in touch. I agree with your father too, I have a very good feeling about this as well." said my mom as she copied Dad's smile. Oh god. Am I the only one in this car so far who doesn't have a very good feeling about this? I guess not then...

"Yeah, yeah when do we get to see this, Cross Academy?"

* * *

**In front of Cross Academy!**

**(The_ Real_ Adventure Will Begin Soon!)**

* * *

"What the hell?" I said as I was looking up at the, um, I think school? I looked at the brochure that I've been reading over and over for the past seven hours to make sure that we were at the right place. Well, I didn't exactly read the thing for **exactly** seven hours, more like thirty minutes until I got tired and feel asleep in the car.

"Are you guys sure that this really is the...infamous Cross Academy?" asked Anko as she stared at the school in awe. "It looks_ nothing_ like the brochure. It looks huger and **really **expensive." Seriously. Dude, the place was **HUGE**! I mean, I guess the picture in the brochure didn't really add up all the ten pounds, cuz' in the picture, the school looks really tiny, yet, so realistic. Which doesn't really make that much sense. And not only that, in the picture, the school actually looked like, well, a school! But now when you look at it up close, it looks like a freakin' church! Seriously, am I going to school or church? Which one is it?!

"Well, it's the only private boarding school in the area so far, so I do believe that this is the school." said my dad as he too looked up at the huge school in awe along with my mom. "And yes, it is expensive, more like, 10,000 a year." WHAT THE FUCK?! That's like how much it would cost if you would be going to college!!

We're not going to college here folks, you know, the place where you get to do the wet T-shirt contests and the weed, and if you have a life you can be gay and no one will care cuz' they'll think that's pretty hott?! Yeah, that one!

_When _did our family have that kind of money? No, the question is,**_ where_** did our family get that kind of money?!

I knew it! They're underwear thieves stealing peoples underwear and selling it on EBay! EWW! Gross!

"That's_ pretty _expensive." breathed out Anko as she whistled. _Pretty expensive?? _I could probably buy a million, no wait, a trillion bowls of ramen with that kind of shit! And I think _that _would be pretty expensive! Wait, I don't think that made any sense at all...

"Hey, is that why you guys made us carry all our stuff with us?" I asked as I glanced over at four pairs of luggage bags that belonged to both me and Anko. Well, not all of it of course, if you included our beds and furniture, no. Just our clothes and the essentials and our beloved guitars, and, of course, our most beloved and treasured bike. Wait... where's our bike?

"Hey mom, where's our bike?" I asked as I began to get both of my luggage bags. This may sound a little cheesy and kinda lame, and, maybe a little dramatic, and kinda lame, if I already said that. But me and Anko have a few items that we believe are the world to us. Two of them being the main ones which are our guitars, and, our beautiful motorcycle.

Well, it's not really mine, cuz' I can't drive anything yet without a license, so it actually belongs to Anko, but she lets me call it mine too and she even let's me ride it sometimes.

Well, actually I try to jack it when she's not looking, but she still doesn't care, well, I guess cuz' she's never found out. But we haven't really came up with a name yet. And I'm not too sure what kind of model it is or anything like that, but I do know that it's all solid black. It's pretty gothy if ya ask me, me likey gothy...

"Oh, it's probably being shipped over to our house, don't worry you two, if it's allowed here, we'll be able to drop it off here as soon as we can." said my mom with a smile while helping me with one of my bags and giving me Iron Maiden.

Oh Iron Maiden, do you know what lies beyond those gates that I know will lead me to my doom? ...I guess not...Thanks anyways.

"I hope it'll be allowed here, I really want to check out the city sometime when I get the chance." said Anko as she loaded her bags and her guitar out from the cab and leaned on the school gate ready to enter the main gates of hell at any time.

"OK do yal' have everything?" asked my dad as he paid the driver to stay a few hours so they would have a ride to go to our new house.

"Yep I think they have everything." replied my mom as she and Anko were about to go to the gates, which freakishly opened all by themselves. Wow, talk about being haunted by a dead in-law...freaky...although we're not being haunted by an in-law, but that could be a possibility. Grandma Flora did always have a weird grudge against my family ever since Dad ate all her saved vanilla pudding...but she's still alive so I don't know what I'm talking about anymore...

"Ok then! Let's go Aina! Don't get left behind!" said my dad happily as he joined my mom and Anko. I sighed and looked up at the school gate with narrowed and tired eyes.

"Oh great, I think I'm gonna become some type of freakin' nun" I mumbled as I too entered the main gates of hell.

Ready or not, I don't care, but here I come Cross Academy. Still, I _do_ hope you've prepared for me.

* * *

**(Yeah, I thought I should have ended it here, but sense I'm in a good writing mood I'll be nice and write more! Your welcome!)**

* * *

Wow, this school must have known that we were coming, otherwise there wouldn't have been two people in black uniforms, which lookeda_ pretty_ **awesome,**especially the guys uniform, here to greet us, which was a boy and a girl. Or well, it seemed like they were here to greet us, either that or they always have two people standing there to see if anyone's gonna try to come into their school and mug all their shit. Either way, it felt pretty cool.

"Welcome to Cross Academy! I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu, we are part of the Disciplinary Committee! It's very nice to meet you!" said the very bubbly girl as she bowed respectfully. Thank god someone spoke English here, wait, what the hell's a Disciplinary Committee? Doesn't she mean Student Council or something?

When she says Disiplinary Commitee does she mean she's part of some cult or something? Hmmm...wait another what the hell. Seriously what the hell again? I'm feelin' a _**weird**_ aura coming from near her and I automatically looked around frantically to see where it was coming from and sooner or later my eyes settled on the source of it all.

It had been coming from that _really _tall guy, probably six feet or so, standing next to Yuki. Well he was _definitely_ taller than me, hell, he could **practically** eat me up if he wanted to. But aside from that point...**Holy crap**... He was **cute**...so_ tough_ but** pretty** like a_ girl_, what was his name? Hero? Zero? Yeah, I think that was it. Wait, who the hell would name their child after a number? Ha, that's a first... I like Hero better...

I think he was like a Mexican albino, although he didn't have a Mexican complexion cuz he looked_ really_ pale. But I think some Mexicans are pretty pale, and where did I get Mexican from? Maybe cuz' albino sorta sounds Mexican. -Sigh- I.D.K. He still looked a little albino, scratch that, I think he _was_albino. He had pale bluishy eyes and had some kind of silver do' goin' on. I'd say that it was a dye, but his eyebrows were silver also. He was cute, I'll admit_ that_, but, he sorta looked like some kind of animal rapist except that he probably only raped cute bunnies and dogs.

Eww, just got a mental picture there! But seriously, he was pretty cute but he looked like that if you said anything at all, he would rip all your clothes off and rape you on the spot! And that's some scary shit unless your a sexed crazed person, and if you are, then I think your gonna go to hell...no offense...

"Why hello there," said my mom as she politely returned the bow, "I am Mia Mitarashi and these are my daughters, Anko and Aina Mitarashi." she continued while putting a hand on both of our shoulders as she said both our names.

"And I'm Kozo Mitarashi." said my dad as he bowed also. "We're here to talk to the headmaster about enrolling our daughters into your academy."

"Oh! You must be the new students we're expecting! Yes, Chairman Cross has been awaiting upon your arrival, please follow us to his office." instructed Yuki as she motioned for us to follow to this "Chair Seller Guy With a Cross" guy.

I had still been standing there near the gates not realizing that I had been staring at that albino guy for a while now and still didn't realize it until he felt my gaze and turned to look at me strangely. I blushed and quickly looked away from his piercing gaze, still blushing like a slice of ham.

"S-sorry about that." I stammered, still looking the other way.

"Mn." Is what all that Zero dude said. Dude, this guy sounded like he had a real aggression disorder goin' on... and I could still feel that same strange aura from before, seriously, what the hell was his problem? I just shook it off and started walking behind everyone.

No need to make a bad first impression.

* * *

**666**

* * *

"Ah, you guys came from America? You must miss it a whole lot." asked Yuki as she and Zero lead us to that Chair dude. She and Mom had been making friendly conversation while the rest of us we're either listening or just looking around at everything, or even zoning out, which was what I was doing. Anko and Dad seemed to be listening and every once in a while one of them would butt into the conversation and would say something interesting. Zero seemed to be zoned out too and looked like he didn't really care about what was going on. Okay dude, you give me the creeps right now. I think you're a terrorist. You're gonna be on my terrorist watch list, so... watch out... you animal rapist. Dude, I think terrorists are like my new phobia now.

"Well, yes, we do. Very much actually, but we all know that it's for the best. I know we'll adjust to this just fine." replied my mom as she gave me a small reassuring smile.

"I'm sure Aina and Anko-san will enjoy it here. I know I do. I'm sure they will too." said Yuki as she looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile as well. I narrowed my eyes at this. This girl is being too nice. I can tell it's an act and it's creepin' me out. Quite fakin' it you poser, I'm gonna be keeping my eye on you too.

"Yeah, if you don't torture me slowly and painfully, maybe I will." I muttered under my breath as I crossed my arms and continued walking. But I still think Yuki heard it as her smile faded a little, but she still kept smiling and just continued walking. She soon stopped and turned to a door. A big churchy nun door is what it looked like from my point of view.

"Well, we're here." Yuki said simply yet cheery as she opened the doors.

* * *

Anko, Yuki, Zero and I just stood there completely zoned out in the fancy office as Mom and Dad talked with Chairman Cross. Yeah, his real name is Kaien Cross, not "Guy Who Sells Chairs Guy", he said you could either call him Chairman or Headmaster I think. Yeah, not my fault, but my bad.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! Yeah, we just stood there doing nothing while those chatty adults just, y'know, chatted about stuff. I picked up a few things that they were talking about, like, school, how it'll be good for us to attend this school...school...yada yada yada...how this school has two separate classes, one that's called a Day Class and one that's called a Night Class... wait, wha?? Hmmm...that's needs some of my attention...

"Hey. What's the Day Class and Night Class?" I asked, or interrupted, now giving that boring conversation my full attention.

"Aina, don't interupt." said Mom as she turned around to look at me as she scolded lightly.

"It's fine." said Headmaster Cross as he smiled. "Since she's going to be attending here, she might as well understand what goes on here soon as well. Now, what is the question you were asking my dear?"

"Yeah, what's a Night Class and Day Class?" I said getting a little impatient that my question wasn't getting answered.

"Well, let me try to make it as clear as I can." said Headmaster Cross as he pondered for the right words. "Cross Academy is a very distinguished boarding school that is attended by two groups of students. One of them is the Day Class, where the students go to school in the day, of course. And another, is the Night Class, where the students go to school at night. Both classes share the same building for instruction. And-"

"Why do you have classes that go both ways?" I asked, getting more interested in this subject.

"Pardon?" asked Headmaster Cross as he looked at me curiously, along with Yuki, and even Zero. Mom, Dad, and Anko already knew what I meant by "both ways". I sighed and started explaining.

"I mean, like, why do you have two seperate groups of classes? Why can't it just be one class?" I asked.

"Oh, why that's simple. Since there are so many students here, we arrange the classes by how well the students have done in the past with their other schools. So, if you would compare the Night Class students, they would all be Valedictorians, while the Day Class consists of students that have regular average or below." said Cross as he said that mouthful.

"I guess that makes sense then," I said relaxing now that my question had been answered. "So, that means, me and Anko belong in the Day Class?" I said slumping a little. I don't know about Anko, but I _know_I belong in the Day Class, all I get for grades in school are C's maybe D's, and probably a few F's, probably a few B's if I'm lucky. It's a shame I know. Well, maybe Anko gets better grades than I do, but I doubt a biker chick can get good grades.

"Well, there's no doubt that you, Aina-san, belong in the Day Class. But I'm not so sure about Anko. Anko would probably belong in the Night Class, but we would have to discuss this situation with her and your parents. In fact, since you seemed a little tired standing there, Yuki, why don't you show Aina around the school building while me and her parents talk about Anko. Zero, why don't you go ahead and start your Disciplinary duties?"

"Okay." said Zero as he walked over to the door and went somewhere, I have no clue where though.

"H-Hai Headmaster!" said Yuki as she snapped out of her long daze and bowed while she turned around to lead me out the door, looking at me hesitantly but still keeping her cheerful facade. "This way, Mitarashi-san! Let me give you a grand tour of the school."

"Um, do I have to go too?" asked Anko as she pointed at herself questioningly.

"No, Anko-san, you stay here, I need to talk to you too about whether or not you want to belong in the Day Class or Night Class."

"O-okay then. I'll see you later then, Aina." said Anko as she turned back around to set in one of the seats Headmaster Cross had in his office.

"Kay' later." I said waving as I followed Yuki to who knows where.

* * *

**(Anko's P.O.V)**

* * *

As I watched Aina leave the room with that Yuki girl, I sorta felt bad that she had to be left out of this. But, I have a very bad feeling that somethings gonna happen right now... I just know it, so I guess that Aina leaving was for the best...for right now. I turned back around and faced the Headmaster's desk and sat down on a nearby chair, ears open and wide for listening to whatever awaits my curious ears.

"Well, now that your 'daughter' is gone for now, I guess there's no reason to act anymore. Right? Kozo? Mia?" said Headmaster Cross as he smiled at my father and mother. I gasped and gave a questioning look to my mother and father, who only just smiled at me.

"It's alright Anko, he knows _everything_." said my mother as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at her but still looked at Headmaster Cross. No, they couldn't have possibly told this man, this complete stranger, _everything_that has happened in the past ten years. Could they? Those traitors...

"How much?" I said, well, more like whispered as panic began to reach my body for the first time in years. I always hated that feeling. Panic. It was a sign of weakness, and I made sure that I was _never_ weak. Until now.

"Oh, they've told me _everything_my dear. From the day you and Aina met, why you're _really _here, and who_ and_ what you_ really_ are. They've told me **everything**." said Headmaster Cross as he began to look serious. "Although I was surprised though, after all these years I have known you Kozo, as a vampire hunter, I would never suspect you to do such a thing such as this." Oh god, please tell me they really didn't tell him about_ that_.

"Such as what Kaien?" asked my mother as she smiled as if she already knew the answer. Of course she did, that dirty leech.

"This is serious, Mia." said Headmaster Cross as he got completely serious. "How long have you've been the legal guardians of a** wanted vampire**?"

* * *

**(Aina's P.O.V)**

* * *

The "tour", as Yuki had called it, wasn't really something to cheer about. The girl just kept babbling on and on about stuff that I didn't really care about. Sure the place looked pretty slick and stuff, but my mind wasn't really focused on whatever Yuki was talking about. I kept thinking about how left out I felt when the Headmaster didn't include me on staying with my family to talk about which class Anko belongs in. It was pretty much just an awkward silence with a girl who was pretty much just talking to herself. Yeah, not interested here.

"And this is where all the students go to take their classes-" continued Yuki as she showed me where everything was. Still not interested here, your wasting your breath.

"Um, Mitarashi-san? Are you okay?" asked Yuki as she stopped her tour to look at me with a concerned look in her eye.

"I'm still breathing aren't I?" I replied quite coldly. "What about my health? You calling me old or somethin'?"

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that." she said as she held her hands up in defense and shook her head. "You weren't paying any attention, or, it seemed that way."

"Oh, so just because I'm looking another direction means that I'm not paying any attention to you? Wow, you sure are one hell of an attention whore." I spatted as I got a little irritated at this girl. Alright, I know I'm being a little mean, well, very mean, but I can't help it. Nice people make me think that they're just putting on an act or something and plus I just got ditched by my family. Still, I guess that's no excuse for me to bite this girl's head off, huh?

"I'm so sorry about that ,Yuki." I apologized as I sighed heavily.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't mean it." said Yuki as she stood there, still gawking at me as I had just insulted her.

"No, I didn't, but that still wasn't right of me to have said that." I said as I sighed again while ruffling my hair. " I guess...I'm just still a little bummed out that my parents made me come here. Or maybe it's because I'm just still not used to moving to a whole different place. Yeah... I guess I'm just not adjusting to this very well." Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? Ugh, maybe I need to take a chill pill or something. Maybe some Tylonal P.M. would do the trick.

"Thankyou for telling me your thoughts Mitaras-."

"Aina."

"What?" asked Yuki as she looked at me questioningly.

"I'm sure you know, that my names Aina, not Mitarashi. I'd appreciate it if you used my real name. I feel like I'm some handicapped old geezer when you call me by my last name." I said as I gave Yuki a small smile.

"Um...hai, Mita- I mean... Aina-san." said Yuki as she tried to get used to the sudden change. "But don't worry Aina-san, Cross Academy is a wonderful school! I'm sure you'll adjust to this just fine!"

"Yeah, I guess." I said shrugging. She's not so bad, once you get to know her after a few minutes... " Hey Yuki, I still wanna see the rest of the school. Can we take a detour outside?"

"Of course Aina-san! I'll be happy to show you around some more!" said Yuki as she lead to the door that led outside. As soon as she reached the door, I thought I heard someone scream, _"KYAA!" _What the fuck?

* * *

"KYAA!!" screamed a whole bunch of girls as they pushed each other to get to some through kind of gate, a really **huge** gate.

What the hell?! What's with all these girls? Dude! They were like everywhere! Everywhere you see was GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!! And they where all screaming! What the hell is up with that?! What, we being attacked here? HOLY SHIT! IT MUST BE WORLD WAR II ALL OVER AGAIN!! TAKE COVER!! DUCK AND HIDE!! THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!! Wait, that's the American Revolution...

"Oh no, I forgot! It's already twilight now?!" said Yuki as she scrambled over to the girls before stopping to quickly look at me.

"I'm very sorry Aina-san! Maybe we'll finish our tour another day!" called out Yuki as she hurried over to the crowd of girls.

Wait a minute! What the hell is going on?! What's with this twilight thing? "YUKI!" I called out, "Where are you going?! What's going on?!"

This situation is getting really freaky! Dude, as soon as I called out to Yuki, all those girls turned, circled around me and Yuki, and stared at me like I was some piece of meat! What the fuck is with these girls?! They all looked like some type of paparazzi, in giggly girly girl form. It was so annoying! And hey, those gates are opening. Is anybody noticing that? I guess not, cuz I think almost all of these bitches were prowling around me and Yuki like a pack of lions!

"KYAAA!!" screamed, or rather roared, all those lions. Hey, someone out there, help me! What the hell does "Kyaaa!" mean?

"Oh my gosh!" squealed one girl. "Is **_that _**guy the new student we're expecting?! He's so kawaii!!"

"He's not hott! That's an insult! He's** gorgeous**!!" squealed yet another.

"No way! He's neither of that! He's extremely beautiful!"

"He looks**_ so_** beautiful** _and_** gorgeous, he could_** actually**_ be a girl!"

"He** must**be a new Night Class student! He must be!" Wait, who are they calling a boy? Is it Yuki? Well that's not very nice! Why are they calling Yuki a boy? It's obviously clear that she's a girl. Well I guess it would be a_** little**_ hard, since she doesn't really have any boobs. But she's wearing a **skirt** and has** a lot** of hair! So I think it'd be** obvious**!

"Hey, Yuki," I yelled over all the loud noises. "Why are they calling you a dude? It's obviously clear that you're a girl."

"Um, Aina-san,"yelled Yuki as she looked over at me nervously, "I don't really think that they think_** I'm**_ a _guy_."

"Wait...so you mean...?!" I said as I looked at Yuki like she had grown two heads. Don't tell me these crazy bitches think I'm-! Oh, **HELL NO**!!

"Aina-san, I think you should run." said Yuki as she looked around the girls more nervously.

"Yeah! Good point!" I yelled. Dude, I swear, I think I'm losing my voice right now from all this yelling! Wait I need a distraction first! Let's see...a distraction...I know! That gate!! It's my only hope!

"Hey look everyone! The gate!" I yelled as I pointed toward the gate, which they fell for it! There's an opening! Now's my chance!

I ran through the crowd as quick as I could but it didn't really make that much of an effect as some of the girls weren't really interested in the gate, they were interested in getting to know me for some strange reason! Wow, this sure is one weird way for the students to get to know a new student!

"What are you guys?! Gang bangers?! Sexual offenders?! Get the hell away from me you freaks!" I screamed as loud as I could, although i don't think it worked as much because most of them stil went all "Kyaah!!" and started to corner me against a nearby tree! Seriously!! Wait what the hell?! Personal space is needed once in a while!!

"Oh my gosh! What's your name?" said one random girl as she got a little too close to me. Back off you dirty bitch!!

"Are you a Night Class student? You're so beautiful! I think you are!" said another random bitch as she envaded my personal comfort wall. Like I said! Space is needed here!! I saw some of the girls over near the gate looking at some people clad in white and going all "Kyaah" too, but I didn't really bother to notice or care as I got more and more claustrophobic as these girls got even more closer and closer to me.

DUDE!! HOLY SHIT! Forget World War II! IT'S GIRLS GONE WILD ALL OVER AGAIN!! TAKE COVER!! DUCK AND HIDE!! THE BITCHES ARE COMING!! THE BITCHES ARE COMING!!

"AAAHHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY!!  
****Again, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever!! You guys can blame school! It's all the stupid school's fault! Not mine! But still! I'm SORRYY!!**

**Anywayz...That was the second chapter for you guys, it was probably one of the longest chapters in this story!! ****I think I'm getting better at my writing ever since I'm taking English classes again! I'm so happy!**

**Oh and I'm almost close to figuring out the pairings for this story, and another thing,**

**I want to give a shout out to Trinity Styles- if you read this...**

**That idea with Kain was a real idea maker, I would never think of doing that pairing, that really would be a twist wouldn't it?? Thanks for the idea! It helped me a whole lot!**

**Ok then, I think that's all I want to say, or that's all that I can think of right now so!**

**XOXO-**

**Mikocho out!**

**P.S. I like spilt the secret about Anko a little too soon didn't I? Oh well. It wasn't that much of a secret because I had already made it obvious. -.-**


End file.
